Aún queda tiempo
by Marinuqui
Summary: Cormac se embarca en un viaje. Sabe que nunca tendrá a la mujer que ama, pero quizás...Aún queda tiempo para conocer a alguien...


**Esta historia pertenece al reto "¡Dile no al bashing!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

Esperaba entre la multitud con la maleta de mano colocada en su parte derecha. Sus ojos marrones divagaban por ese lugar tan enorme y conocido en el mundo muggle. Se hallaba nervioso por todo lo que se acontecía. Pero era una experiencia más y eso, en el fondo, le agradaba. Ya tenía veinte años y se veía igual de joven que en aquellos años de escuela. Una especie de sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, perfilado con una perfección que ni él hubiese creído posible

Escuchó por una voz que la puerta de embarque ya estaba abierta. Menos mal que se había puesto a investigar sobre ello con anterioridad. Sí. Era su primer viaje en avión, y le estaba hasta resultando emocionante. Frunció los labios con cierto esmero, sin resultar chocante, y giró su rostro con el fin de observar cómo actuaría la gente. Todos se dirigían a una especie de mostrador, y él hizo lo mismo, colocándose en la fila de espera.

Tragó saliva, y se estremeció. Se reprendió a sí mismo. Parecía una niña pequeña de cinco años a punto de ver a un monstruo. Y él era un hombre, que había estado viviendo en un periodo de guerra. Se imaginaba lo ingenuos que podían ser esos muggles y le hacía bastante gracia. Podían haber estado a punto de morir…Pero no se habían percatado de nada. Ladeó la cabeza, entre abriendo el libro que tenía entre sus manos

Le estaba gustando esa lectura que le había recomendado su querida compañera de clase, y además, nueva amiga después de todo el tiempo que utilizó para acercarse a ella. Era un clásico romántico inglés, y aunque no era de los más conocidos, era un libro bastante bonito. La historia se trataba de una muchacha que tras una etapa difícil en su infancia, se trasladaba a una mansión para ser la institutriz de una niña que se encontraba a cargo de un hombre peculiar. Romántica. De normal no leería ese tipo de lecturas, pero la castaña le había convencido de que merecía la pena

Y debía admitirlo. Le convenía seguirle el juego. Estar pendiente de ella. Quería ser sincera. Estaba enamorado de ella. Era cierto que no era el chico más apuesto de todo Hogwarts. O bueno, no el más encantador por su carácter. Era guapo, eso no lo negaría nadie. Su cabello rubio brillaba siempre con fuerza bajo los rayos de sol, y en ese preciso momento, mostraba fuerza pese al día nublado que se cernía sobre Londres. El muchacho se apartó un mechón que se situaba sobre sus ojos, dorados, o de un color bastante similar. En verdad, era demasiado apuesto físicamente

Con esos dientes perfilados, tan sumamente blanquecinos que brillaban ante la mirada de cualquiera. Y luego, ese cuerpo suyo tan trabajado debido al deporte. Ya no practicaba Quidditch, sino un deporte muggle llamado fútbol, y se le daba bastante bien jugar como defensa en estos. Y así se ganaba algo de calderilla suelta, aunque su verdadera pasión era ser auror, como otros tantos que también lo querían. Ladeó de nuevo la cabeza, y le tocó la hora

Entregó el pasaporte que se había hecho con ayuda de su amiga, y al fin podía embarcar para la nueva tierra. Para conocer un nuevo lugar. Para ser feliz al recorrer el mundo. Ser feliz por ello. Estrechó el libro contra su cuerpo y sonrió. Claro que sonrió. Estaba bien al estar a punto de viajar. De repente, sintió una vibración en sus pantalones. El aparto ese muggle que tanto le hacía gracia a la castaña. Pero a él no. Suspiró y lo desbloqueó. Un mensaje aparecía en la pantalla de inicio. Lo abrió. Era de ella

_¡Cormac! No te iba a dejar marchar sin despedirme. Me llamarás, ¿verdad? Necesito que me cuentes todo. Ya sabes como soy yo. Te voy a echar de menos :(. Prométeme que lo harás. Y que no se te olvide que en un mes es la boda, y te necesito allí para apoyarme. Te quiero ^^._

Entrecerró los dientes, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Esa estúpida boda. No es que no quisiese que ella fuese feliz. Al contrario. Sino, no hubiese accedido a ser el padrino de boda. Pero prefería que fuese a su lado. Porque él así sería también feliz con ella

Debía admitirlo. Estaba enamorado de ella. No era el mejor chico del mundo, aunque era tan egocéntrico que le costaba pensar que así fuera. Era joven, apuesto, y un buen chico. Sin embargo, su problema era esa arrogancia, creerse el mejor. Era algo que a ella no le gustaba y por eso no se acabaron de llevar bien en el periodo de la escuela. Pero tras finalizar la guerra, e ir juntos a clase de nuevo, hizo que se acabaran entendiendo perfectamente. Como unos buenos amigos, aunque él se equivocase con ese concepto, creyendo cosas que no eran

Aún lo recordaba. Le había comprado rosas blancas, las favoritas de ella. Quería hablar con ella y confesarle sus sentimientos. Porque estaba enamorado de ella. Desde el primer momento le gustó. Y a cada segundo que pasaba en el tiempo, él se iba enamorando de cada parte de ella. De ese carácter suyo. Más bien de su personalidad. Y de ese cabello enmarañado que le conquistaba el corazón. Y quería decirle todo eso. Explicárselo tanto en palabras como en acciones. Indicarle que la amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Pero había algo que le había enseñado su padre, y es que a las chicas, había que dejarles un espacio de tiempo para acostumbrarse a ti

Y eso era lo que hacía él. Ser amable, estar a su lado lo suficiente como para que se acostumbrase pero que no se sintiese cansada de su compañía. Y ese día era el indicado. Tenía que serlo. Pero el destino nos juega siempre una mala jugada. Y ese día, ella llegó extremadamente feliz. Irradiaba rayos de alegría que le desconcertaban. Y es que, al final, el estúpido pelirrojo se había decidido a pedirle que fuese su novia. Y ella había aceptado. Porque, como ella comentaba, "llevo enamorada de él desde el principio de mi vida. Y al fin, después de tanto tiempo, se ha decidido. Se ha decidido a amarme como yo le amo a él". Esas palabras le rompieron ese corazón que poseía en mil pedazos. Y cuando le quiso entregar las flores, ella estaba demasiado ensimismada en cómo sería todo a partir de ese instante. Y el rubio no lo sabía, pero era consciente de que él lloraría esa noche por un amor imposible.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos con cuidado, entre abriendo los libros para que así, se pudiese enfrascar en la lectura. Pero no podía. No de dejar de pensar en ella. En Hermione Jean Granger. Y que en unos meses, sería la mujer de Weasley. De ese estúpido chico. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Ron que no pudiese tener él? Es más, era mucho mejor partido. Sin embargo, la realidad siempre acababa explotando en su cabeza. Nadie escogía de quien enamorarse. Hermione se enamoró de Ron sin poder escoger, igual que él de ella. Y Cormac se había enamorado de la castaña sin poder evitarlo. Y le dolía pensar que no fuese al revés.

Pese a todo, sabía que ella iba a ser feliz a su lado, y eso, en parte, le reconfortaba. Nunca desearía el dolor de la muchacha. Porque la quería demasiado como para ello. Aunque tenía claro que si Weasley le hacía sufrir, se encargaría de él con sus propias manos, y bien a gusto. Sonrió con tan solo pensarlo, y ladeó la cabeza. No era un mal chico, eso lo sabía. Suspiró, y entonces, clavó su mirada en la joven que se situaba a la distancia de un asiento

Y cuando ella clavó su mirada entonces en él, se sorprendió. No podía ser. Era imposible. ¿Cómo tenía tan mala suerte de encontrarse con ella? La estúpida ex novia de Weasley. Lavender Brown. La joven más cansina que jamás hubiese conocido en la vida. Pero estaba cambiada. Se la veía distinta, o eso le parecía, por lo que se relajó y pudo respirar tranquilo, entre cerrando un poco el libro

-¿Lavender?

-¡Cormac! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! No sabía que te gustase volar-Se removió un poco, con la son risa intacta en su rostro

-En verdad, es la primera vez que vuelo en avión.

-¿No estás asustado?-Inquirió ella

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo voy a estar asustado? Si he volado millones de veces en…-Pero se percató de que no era el mejor lugar para hablar de esos temas, por lo que decidió callar antes de meter la pata. Carraspeó-Ya me entiendes.

-Sí. ¿Cómo es que te has decidido viajar en avión?

-Quería experimentar. ¿Y tú?

-Me gusta volar en avión desde pequeña.

-Creía que no te gustaba el mundo muggle-La muchacha ladeó la cabeza

-Qué va. Es algo que me fascina

-Lo pensaba por…Tu aversión a Hermione

-¿Granger? Fue por Ronald. Nunca tuve problemas con ella respecto a su…Sangre-Se veía incómoda-Pero ya sabes. Cuando discutes con alguien, todas sus facetas se vuelven en contra suya…

-Se va a casar-Ella suspiró

-Sí. Lo sé. Con Ronald. No estoy invitada a la boda… ¿Y tú?

-Soy uno de los padrinos-Se limitó a contestar

Se quedaron en silencio. Él sabía de la relación de Lavender con Weasley y se compadecía de ella. Le quería. No estuvo con él por otra cosa. Porque le quería. Al igual que él quería a Hermione. Miraron al frente, evitando la mirada del otro. Era extraño, pero sentía algo extraño en su corazón al estar al lado de ella. Quizás es que era una buena chica. Podían ser buenos amigos… O algo más

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?-Cuestionó la rubia cauta

-Creo que diez horas-Sonrió al decírselo. Era agradable hablar con ella

Se volvió a girar para seguir con sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de ella, que sonrió para sí misma.

-Aún queda tiempo…-Y ese susurro se hizo más largo de lo que aparentemente los dos creían que sería

Y cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con la fuerte mirada de ella. Intensa. Electrizante…Demasiado electrizante. Y él sonrió, y giró su rostro para al final cerrar el libro y decidir hablar con ella. Sí. _Aún quedaba tiempo…_


End file.
